


Long Dusty Road - artwork for The Emerald Race by DragonTara

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Art, Boom Boom Baby!, Ensemble Cast, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Oz Big Bang, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three day road race through the wilderness.  They'll need to have their wits about them, if they're going to reach the finish line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Dusty Road - artwork for The Emerald Race by DragonTara

**Author's Note:**

> For [The Emerald Race](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Oz_Big_Bang/works/953405) by DragonTara  
> I hope you like it, I enjoyed putting it together.
> 
> Credits:  
> Thanks to Trillingstar for the beta.  
> And to Ozsaur for all her hard work.
> 
> Resources:  
> Photos by Brenda Wilkinson and Geotripper Images  
> Brushes by Asunderstock  
> Textures by Roberto Alamino


End file.
